A New Family Bond
by Hatsune Miku321
Summary: Laney's Mom Dies So She Has To Go And Live With Her Dad And Her Brother. Will They Learn To Get Along. Will She Go Into A State Of Depression? Find Out Right Here! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND PROBABLLY NEVER OWN THE SHOW GROJBAND OR CARTOON NETWORK OR USED SONGS FOR THIS STORY. RATED T FOR AND FOR SOME SLIGHTLY DARK THEMES. R&R! RATING MAY GO DOWN AFTER THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I decided to do a grojband fanfic!

* * *

Laney was in her class room when the teacher called her over to the door. Lenny of the band Newmans snickered because he thought she was in trouble.

They talked at the door for a few moments and then she ran out with the teacher. The rest of her band exchanged worried glances and got up to follow them.

Lenny got a note from his crush Carrie also the leader of their band saying "What do you think happened? She never gets called up to the teacher." he nodded to himself very deep in thought then came up with a theory and wote back "Maybe she got in trouble or something?" He turned around as the note got to her and all he got in response was a shrug.

He was so glad today was Friday which meant no school. He didn't mind going it was just that GrojBand would be there. He hated them. They were rivals. But one thought would always form in is brain someway, somehow no matter how what he did when ever he thought of GrojBand he would think that one creepy thought.

He always was wondering about how much everyone from both the band he belonged to and his rivals looked alike. It made no sense! He knew that none of them were related in any way so that was the part that kind of freaked him out.

A few minutes later the teacher called him up and his first thoughts were "Great she probablly told lies so we would get in trouble!" the teacher looked at him witha face and asked "Do you have a mother?" he shook his head and said "Her and my dad are divorced." the teacher nodded in understanding and then broke the bad news and said "I'm sorry to tell you this son but she is in the hospitale right now and her chances at surviving are slim."

LENNY POV:

I gasped in shock at what he just said. I ran out of the room thinking "I can finally meet my mom!" Since I was a pretty fast runner I got to the hospital in about five minutes.

I asked the receptionist what room she was in and asked her what happened and she gave me a funny but said "She was getting hurt really badly by someone and is on the brink of dying. The police are trying to uncover this case."

I ran to her room and to my surprise there was already flowers there. I saw the heart moniter go beep beep and then it started to fo faster so I ran out and told the doctor but by the time we got back it went beeeeeep.

The doctor gave me a sad look and even if I didn't know her I knew she was my mother so tears slipped down my face.

SAD TIME SKIP TRANSITION

When I got home my dad sat at the table and said "I already have her funeral daughter, your sister will live with us."

I nodded at him and asked "So...when is it?" He said "Tomorrow. You can bring your friends." I smiled at that fact and texted everyone about it and they all replied with "I'm so sorry about it. We will be there."

I sat in thought of how my sister would be like. My mom and dad got divorved when I was only two or three so I couldn't remember all that well. Then I suddemly felt really bad for my sister. She knew my mom all her life and suddenly she was ripped away from her.

My thought pondered about this then traveled towards my band. Maybe she could play an instrument too and she could join.

I texted my three band mates about it and they all seemed pretty pumped about the idea which I was glad about.

Hopefully she wasn't a brat or princess or what ever you want to call it. I glanced at my clock it read 11:42. Man I should get to bed soon.

I still couldn't get my mind off of my sister. Then a thought ocurred to me. What if she was older than me and acted like Trina to Corry. Trying to sabotauge the band and stuff. I prayed to god that she wouldn't be like that at all.

When I got to my bed I only then realized just how tired I really was so as I expected as soon as my head touched the pillow I started to dream about my either older or younger sister.

In my dream there was many different versions. Like how I saw mom except all healthy looking and younger. Or like a girl version of my soon to be shared dad exept younger.

There were about one hundred different versions and here is the weird part. I auditioned them all to be my sister. As I got to number eighty- eight poof! It was all gone

Then next thing I know my alarm went beeping so I groggily turned it off. I still had a lot of time until the funeral so I did my usual routine.

I decided to try to write a song about it but nothing. Really hard to do if you don't know that person all that well. I sighed and looked at the time again and I thought to myself "Wow the time I used to write or at least try to write a song. Key Word: Try

But anyway I got up to go in my closet and tried to pick out my best black looking closth and to my surprise a tuxedo was found.

As I finished I struggled with the tie but ended up just to fail. So as I looked outside I saw a very depressing sky. Seems like even the sky was in a sad mood today. It was wierd.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny POV:

Me and dad got to the funeral early. But we weren't the only ones. A girl was wearing a black veil that covered her face and her dress was a short sleeved dress that had small ruffles on the shoulder and it went down to her knees. She wore black female dress shoes. I didn't reconize her but I knew she wasn't a Newman.

As if on cue my band walked up to me and patted me on the back. I took in their attire. Carrie was wearing her usual clothes except her hat was black. Kim was in regular clothes to except she wore black eye liner and Konnie was just like the restof my band the exact same clothes except a little more black.

I smiled at how they came but was slightly angry that they could have showed up in something more formal.

The service was short and there was only like two other people there. The priest and the mayor was here, along with my band, dad, the strange girl and me.

My dad gave us a speech but it was short, then the wierd girl got up. She spoke sofly and said she was going to sing a song.

She started off slowly and I was amazed. She had a real good voice I listened to the lyrics that wenr like this:

_Sha- la- la- la- la, Sha- la- la- la-la_

_Yesterday you called me your angel. Eveyday told me I was from heaven. _

_You'd hold me close in your arms. I loved the way you were so strong._

_I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to stay here hlding me!_

_I'll you, I'll miss your smile. And I will always shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even if it's different now you'll still be here somehow. _

_My heart will never let you go, I just want you to know I'll miss you._

_Sha- la- la- la- la I'll miss you._

_You always called me your dreamer, and thanks to you I'm living out my dreams._

_Oh how I wish you could see, everything I'll make happen for me!_

_I'm thinking back on the rest, it's true ime flew by to fast! _

_I'll you, I'll miss your smile. And I will always shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even if it's different now you'll still be here somehow._

_My heart will never let you go, I just want you to know I'll miss you._

_Sha- la- la- la- la I'll miss you._

_I know your in a better place. I just wish I could still see your face,_

_I know you're where you need to be, even if it's not here with me!_

_I'll you, I'll miss your smile. And I will always shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even if it's different now you'll still be here somehow._

_My heart will never let you go, I just want you to know I'll miss you._

_Sha- la- la- la- la I'll miss you._

And with that she ended the song and she ran off the stage. This was probablly my sister! I turned around to follow her but I couldn't see her.

**LEAVING YOU ALONE TRANSISTION!:**

It was about an hour until dad and I would get our usual take-out menu we had for dinner when I heard the door bell ring.

I got up to answer it and it was none other than my double- ganger Lanney from GrojBand.

I scowled and asked "What do you want?" as soon as I saw how puffy and red her eyes were I wondered what happened.

She said "Sorry, I have the wrong house." Wow I started to wonder if this was really Lanney. Usually she would say a mean comment back to me.

I felt like I had to ask "Are you okay?" She nodded and said "I'm looking for someone's house." and with that she left.

Lanney POV:

I got the wrong address and I didn't have anywhere to sleep tonight. I didn't want to bother Core or the twins. Soon it got dark. I just sighed from exuastion.

At that moment a police car was cruzing by and when he saw me he went slower and stopped next to me and asked "Missy I'm afriad you'll have to come with me becuase you haveno gaurdian watching you after public cerfew."

I sighed and nodded my head and got in his car. The first few minutes thee was akward silence then he asked me "Why were you out so late? Did you run away?" I shook my head and said "Mister I wish I could run away from all the problems that started within a twenty-four hour time frame." Then another thing of awkward silence until we were at the station.

He asked me what my parents names were and I said my fathers name. A few minutes later he came in with someone behind them.

Lenny POV:

Appeaantly my sister couldn't find the house and she got to the poice station so she could contact us. Luckey for us we finished our take- out meal a few minutes before she called.

Once we got there I saw something I couldn't believe. It was so shocking that I couldn't speak. It was the same for her appearanly.

I saw the girl that was now known as my sister, my father saw her he hugged her. I just waved. We walked back to the car and she asked "So we're twins?" My- I mean OUR dad said "Yes you are. Lanney you are the older one by two minutes."

Not that much older. My thought began to wander about today. She was the one that sang at the funeral! I turned around to face her but she was aleep.

She must of had a hard day. This lead me to wondering about what tomorrow would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

LENNY POV:

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and being more curious than that one monkey.. What's his face. I went to investigate.

As I climed down the stairs I heard humming. I came down further and saw my twin. Wow that is akward to say..

Laney turned around and said "Morning" real cheerfully. It was wierd that she was cooking and I just prayed to God that it didn't taste horrible.

She turned her attention towards me for two seconds and hands me two pancakes. She say "Breakfast." and that's when dad came down and said "Smells good Laney."

She smiled and handed him two also. I was prepared for the worst then immeadiatly when it touched my tounge I couldn't stop myself from blurting out "Wow! How did you learn to cook!"

She giggled and said "I don't know. I cooked my own breakfast for a long time. Mom said I would have to cook myself if I wanted to eat so I learned."

Her- I mean mom probablly only said that so she could learn cooking. We ate breakfast real fast and dad said "So do you want us to help cook dinner?"

Oh god please let her say no! We were horrible at cooking! She shook her head and said "Don't worry about it. I might need money to go shopping for food though. Does steak sound good tonight?"

Me and dad exchanged glances that said "No more take- out! Woohoo!" We nodded and dad gave her one hunderd dollars and she said "Well I better start shopping."

Dad then said "How about you go with her? Thoose food items might get heavy." I nodded and looked at Laney for acceptence and she said "No." I was struck with a wave of something that felt like she hated me. Then she said "If you want to come you have to change and so do I."

I was swarmed with relief. Now that we knew we were siblings we didn't fight like how we would with our bands. Then agian whenever we met up with them Laney only said something when Carrie was being rude for no good reason.

I never really hated her like with the rest of her band. There was something inside me that always felt like we were attached somehow.

After we both got down the stairs we looked at each other. The only thing different was the fact she had on make- up on and slightly longer hair.

We ignored it and walked to the store. I suggested we get all kinds of food. She replied with sarcasm "No duh Sherlock." I got in on her pun and said "Well it is elementry my dear Watson." That was the only thig I had to say to get us both laughing.

As we looked at the various meals and asked "What do you want for breakfast tomarrow?" It was going to be Monday so I said "Cereal is fine."

We went to the cereal isle and reached for the same cereal. We were alot a like. It made me happy about our similar qualities.

Then an idea came to mind "Do you write songs to?" She shook her head no and said "They all suck. And some are duets with a twin. I always imagined I had a twin."

I smirked and said "Not an imaginary figure if they are real." She nodded and said "True, very true." And before we knew it we got all the things that would last about a month. We even got some snacks that we could eat anytime at all.

When we got out it was equally heavy for both of us. I then heard a voice that said "Hey Laynes!" it was none other than Corry.

When he got close up he asked in a daedly tone "Why is he here?" Me being the idiot I was when someone put me under pressusre came and I stammered but luckily my twin came to my rescue. I was shopping and he saw me struggling so he helped me.

She clearly did not want them to flip out about the fact we were related. Neither did I. Corry's face sofened a little and asked "So how is your mom doing?"

Now I know why GrojBand didn't show up. She didn't tell them. And it was no wonder she wore that veil. So if by the off chance they saw her they would feel her up wit annoying questions.

She said "She has been doing good." Okay that wasn't a total lie. She was in a better place so I sighed and asked in a rude tone "Can we go now please?" Laney was smart and she picked up on the act "Fine whatever NewMan."

Wow she acted good. I even almost believed her. Then we continued on our way and I asked "Can I hear one of your songs when we get home?"

She was thinking about it then said "As long as you don't make fun of me." I laughed and said "Okay will do."

When I got down to the point me and Laney seemed like we were the best of friends. When we got home she asked "Hungry?" I nodded and she got out bread and asked "Do you want grilled cheese? If you do then that will be a serving for one ond a PB&J for me." I asked her "Do you not like cheese?" She shook her head and said "I can't have it. Allergic." I smiled "Same here."

In less than five minutes lunch was ready. When I saw mine it looked like it came out of a fancy food magazine!

She handed me mine and she ate hers. When I took my first bite I liked it so much I swear you could probablly see the little hearts in my eyes.

We finished and Laney said "Follow me if you want to hear a song." I followed her to her room and asked "What do you want to here?" I looked through the journal and said "Angel With A Shotgun sounds good."

She nodded and started to sing:

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

Take out your guns,  
Battles begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war  
You better know what your fighting for  
Well baby you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need,  
A soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting till the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith babe,  
Just to keep you safe  
Don't you know your everything I have?  
And I want to live not just survive, tonight.

She stopped. "That's all I have so far." I took her song journal and read I want to hear Pon Pon Pon. Oh and looks like you got a dance to it." She sighed and said "Okay, but keep in mind I wrote that when I was five."

It went like:

_Watching everyone walk by, I think about the times where I just want to fly,  
Just dreaming all day, like the world is made out of clay,  
I'll shape it for us, watch me, I'll show you, go on, and take a guess,  
Just what am I keeping from you? Well if I told you, that would just plain make me blue!  
I want to see, your hand connected to mine. Let's dance together. Everything'll be just fine._

PON PON, aren't you sweet? With you I think life's complete!  
"Promise, you'll stay here." That I whispered to your ear!  
Let's move, to the beat. Keep the rhythm and repeat!  
WEI WEI, watch me now! To you I will make my vow!

PON PON, hey, let's go. Let's move forward, don't go slow!  
Thump, thump, hear your heart. I think I made it restart!  
POI POI, up and down. Don't stop now, you'll make me frown!  
Please, please, don't leave me. Cause you make me happy!

Everyday PON, everytime is PON,  
Anyone else just, makes me wanna yawn,  
Everyday PON, everytime is PON,  
There is no way, that I, won't dance 'till dawn!

PON PON, discreetly. Still won't tell you completely!  
Want, to, have such fun. Let's not stop, we're still not done!  
For you, I would wait. You, the one I'd never hate!  
WEI WEI, made you laugh. To you, I open my path!

PON PON, WEI WEI WEI, PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON,  
WEI WEI, PON PON PON, WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI,  
PON PON, WEI WEI WEI, PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON,  
WEI WEI, PON PON PON, WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI.

Together we watch the sky, the clouds are moving right above us way up high,  
My secret's concealed, not quite sure when it's revealed,  
I'll give you a hint, listen I'll tell you, come on, I will imprint.  
Wonder what I'm doing for you? I can't quite tell you, enough time has not passed through.  
Something I'd want, for your sweet smiles I'd plea. I'll sing quite loud now. For you I am quite gutsy.

PON PON, sing with me. Bet your voice is ultra-sweet!  
Thump, thump, feel your heart. It's the opposite of tart!  
POI POI, soul feels pure. If I get sick, you're the cure!  
Song, song, so sappy. Cause you make me happy!

Everyday PON, everytime is PON,  
Just one look at you, all sadness is gone,  
Everyday PON, everytime is PON,  
My secret's that my love, for you goes on.

PON PON, WEI WEI WEI, PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON,  
WEI WEI, PON PON PON, WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI,  
PON PON, WEI WEI WEI, PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON,  
WEI WEI, PON PON PON, WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI,

PON PON, WEI WEI WEI, PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON,  
WEI WEI, PON PON PON, WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI,  
PON PON, WEI WEI WEI, PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON,  
WEI WEI, PON PON PON, WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI.

She finished and I clapped. That was good. Really good. Considering the fact she wrote it when she was five. She looked at her watch and said "Oh no! 12:45! I'm gonna be late for rehearsal!"

I saw her hurry out but I called after her and said " Show that to your friends. I know they will like it." She smiled at the confidence boost I gave her.

Then ran out faster than I think was humaly possible.

**AT THE GARAGE TRANSITION!**

Laney POV:

I got to the garage and said "Sorry for being late." They looked at me funny then Corry said "It's okay Lanes. You only come two minutes late."

I was relieved. Then I asked them "Do you want to hear a song I wrote? Here are the notes." They nodded and for the second time that day I sung that embarrasing song.

The band looked at me and asked "When did you write this?" I replied and said "When I was five. I know it sucks." They all laughed and Core said "Laney it was really good." I shook my head and went to my back pack and got out a bottle of water accidentally dropping my music notebook in the process.

Corry said "I didn't know you had a diary!" I sighed and said "It's not a diary. Just a whole lot of cruddy songs." They read some of the lyrics and said " These are good. Try Monster next!" I sighed and said "You guys I don't feel so good. So I'm gonna go back home alright?"

It was true I felt awful all day. I don't know why but I did. Maybe guilt from not telling the band about mom or Lenny? I didn't know. All I know is that I was burning up.

I ran to the house like crazy and to my surprise Lenny was still there. His band probablly practice everyday except today.

He looked at me and said "Hey Laney!" He started to walk towards me. Or did he? I couldn't tell. The whole room was spinning. My vision started to tunnel. Then before I fell I saw Lenny charge towards me and feel me face and say "You're burning up!" But that was the last thing I heard before I saw a flash of blue hair. Then everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Carrie POV:

Me and the girls were at Lenny's house when suddenly that GrojBand bassist ran in here. I was about to make a remark until Lenny said "Hey Laney!"

He walked to her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Then he placed his hand on her forehead and said "Your burning up!"

Then th rival bassist's knee buckled and she passed out. I wanted answers now! "Lenny! What's going on?!" He looked at his counter part and said "You guys remember how I told you my sister will be living here?" We all nodded.

Just where exactly is he going with this? Then he said something that shocked us all "Well she is my twin sister."

We all looked at him. I asked "Why didn't you tell us before?" he looked embarressed and replied "I didn't know up until yesterday."

I can't believe this! His TWIN sister is in our rival band! Kim and Konnie said "So do you hate your twin?" he shook his head. They asked "Did she freak out?" he shook his head again. Now it was my turn to ask a question "How did you feel when you found out." He shrugged his shoulders and said "Well I was surprised. She came to my house about two hours after the funeral and she said she had the wrong house. Then I guess she was out after public cerfew so a policemam took her to the station and called us so we could pick her up."

That was a whole lot of stuff that went down in twenty-four hours. So I asked "How has living with her been?" he smiled and said "It has been great! She is really nice and cooks for all of us. She is really good at it to. We share alot of the same intrests."

She started to wake up then all of our attenion was turned towards her. She asked in a dazed voice "What happened?" Lenny told her and she saw us.

She asked "So you told them?" he nodded and touched her head "Wow, your fever went down alot." She smiled and said "I guess I only needed to sleep for a few minutes."

She looked at us and smiled warmly "Do you want something to eat?" I nodded and she asked "What would you like?"

I thought about it and said "Would I be able to have a milkshake?" she nodded and went to the freezer and asked "Does anyone else want one?" Kim and Konnie nodded.

A few minutes later she came in with them. They looked better than the one's from the ice cream shop. I took one bite and it tasted sweet.

I asked "What did you put in it?" she answered "Vanilla ice cream, milk, sugar, and salt." I was surprised at how she added sugar and salt. When you make one alot of sweetness leaves and salt made it taste really good.

I smiled and said "Thanks. So tell us about yourself" she smiled and said "I love swimming, playing the bass, singing, writing songs even if they suck, I stick up for the people I care about ready to fist fight if needed, and I guess regular people stuff."

She and Lenny were so much alike. Then it hit me "How about inviting your band to the new water park tomorrow it is spring break after all. My uncle owns it and I can get tickets for free." She smiled and said "Alright but keep in mind I didn't tell my band about my mom or Lenny. They would flip out."

I nodded in understanding. She was the only sensible one in the band. She said "You know how they can be right?" we all nodded and said "You are the only sensible one."

She looked at the time and asked "Are you guys spending the night?" we nodded and she said "Sorry I have to change dinner." she tapped her chin and asked " Tri-tip sound good?" we all nodded.

While the dinner was cooking we picked out a horror movie. It was called The Devil Inside. About twenty minutes in the movie Laney checked on dinner at the right time. It was getting pretty scary.

Everyone except the two siblings were already scared out of their wits. She brought out dinner and like her shakes it tasted amazing. We were so absorbed in the movie that when their dad came in he said "Hey!" and everyone except Laney jumped.

Man is she afraid of anything? We all looked at her when she said "This movie reminds me a lot of my master." that was all it took for us to scream so loud a glass broke. Laney was laughing so hard.

We all looked at the scene she was clutching her sides tears coming from her eyes she said after her fit of giggles she said "Sorry that was just for getting back at you for everything you've done to us."

We deserved that in the least and she said "Are you guys ready for bed?" It was about 11:54 and I agreed along with everyone else. She said she's gonna send a text to her band about how she got them tickets and how she would like for them to come.

She told us they couldn't resist free stuff and they wouldn't want something that their friend gave them. Her band cared about friendship I could give them that.


	5. Chapter 5

Laney POV:

I have to say once you get to know them the NewMans aren't actually that bad. Yes they were a little bit angry at me for the prank I pulled. But after one or two minutes they forgave me.

I sent a text to Core, and the twins a text saying "Hey guys! Guess what? We have been working really hard so I bought us tickets to the Water Park. I couldn't get us a gig though. Meet me tomorrow at the usual stop at 7:00 sharp!"

I was planning on hanging out with Lenny for some sibling bonding time. I knew the uys thought my gender was male so I guess if they saw a girl hanging out with him he wouldn't expect that.

The others of the NewMans said that they wanted to go on their own rides anyway. I picked out my swim siut for tomorrow and went to bed.

**Sleeping Rocks Transition!**

It was about 6:00 when I woke up so I decided to make bacon, and sausage for breakfast. I know that Lenny said he wanted cereal but that was due to the fact he forgot there was no school.

I finished setting up the table just as everyone came down. They looked at the table digging in. I finished my breakfast quickly so I could start getting ready.

I picked out a two peice underneath my t-shirt and jeans. They would think it was wierd but I didn't care.

As soon as I got out of my room everyone said thank you for breakfast and was ready to leave.

We piled in the car and left so we could have a fun day at the waterpark.

Carrie suggested we get there before my band so they wouldn't flip out. We all agreed.

Carrie gave me the extra tickets for us and she and the girls went in but Lenny stayed behind. I asked "What are you doing? My band is going to be here any minuet!" He replied "And I care why?" I sighed and said "I'm sorry but they will beat you to death is they saw yo-"

I was cut off by a "Lanes, why are you talking to him?" I said in a nervous tone "Well while I was waiting because my clock was wrong I showed up early so I waited. After a few minuetes some guys came and tried to beat me up. It was lucky he was here to stop them."

Core sighed and said "Well thanks for saving him but it wasn't needed." Lenny shrugged and walked in.

Core asked "Why are you not wearing a swim suit like the rest of us?" I smiled and said "Well I brought one I just was going to change."

He smiled and said "We will be waiiting but we will be riding rides!" he said then they ran in. I shook my head and walked in.

I immeadiatly went to the restrooms and I let my hair down and took off my clothes that I couldn't swim in.

I looked half decent and I walked out to Lenny and he was in swim trunks. He smiled and said "C'mon let's go!"

We ran all the way laughing and holding hands as we went to the biggest water slide at the park. I went down first. It was super fun and super long. At the bottom I saw the band smiling.

Core noticed me and said "Hey. You look nice." I blushed he was hitting on me. At that moment Lenny came down.

It seems like when we need each other the most the other appears. Lenny said "That was awesome! Let's go on another!"

I smiled and said "Alright let's go!" I felt kind of bad for ditching Core but it would have been real akward.

After a few more rides Lenny went to get us drinks. The park was now crowded. A few guys saw me and whistled. A few others offered to buy me drinks.

All of their breaths smelled bad. It was awful. One guy put his hands on my hips. I told him to take them off before I hurt him.

He let go. A lot more guys came to flirt until Lenny came and sat next to me. Instantly every guy scrurried away.

I said "Thanks! If that happens again I'm gonna write a song about it." He smiled and said "To the water guns!" I smiled and ran off with him.

When we were in line a few more guys hit on me. Song lyrics formed in my head.

The day continued to go on like this until Lenny said "My band has a gig here. I already talked to Carrie about letting you prefrom your song and she agreed. We just need sheet music."

I nodded and grabbed my notebook and scribbled down whatever sounded good in my head. I copied that on four different sheets and handed them to him.

He took them and headed to his band mates. In all honesty I felt like I was betraying the band but I shrugged it off the best I could. They didn'teven know where I was.

I told Lenny "While you guys practice the music is it okay if I go tell Core I'm leaving and that I was looking for him but also going on rides, and also I am going home and they can stay for a while."

He nodded and I changed to what I normally look like then went to find them. After a couple of minutes I found them and said "You guys look like you had fun."

Core smiled and said "Yeah we did. I also met a cute girl that was dating Lenny though." I told them "Well my mom texted me saying I need to head home." He nodded and went on another ride.

As fast as I could I met up with the NewMans that was going on in ten minutes, just enough time so I could sing and see how they progresses with the music and to see if I could keep up.

After ten minutes we all agreed it was good. We went on the stage but by now I was back in my swim suit with my jeans on but I cut them to make shorts.

It didn't really matter I have alot more like them. Carrie said "We have a special guest that wrote a song about all the guys that like her." She handed me the mik and after a few moments into the miusic I started:

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?  
I can always see them coming from the left and from the right.  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite  
but it always seems to bite me in the  
You ask me for my number , yeah you put me on the spot.  
You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not.  
You had me at "Hello" but then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south!

Get your hands off my hips  
'Fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint take a hint!  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint!  
Take a hint, take a hint!  
T-Take a hint, take a hint!

I guess you still don't get it  
So let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is  
I told you it was stop!  
And only if I had a dime for every dime you just dropped,  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht!

Get your hands off my hips  
'Fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint take a hint!  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint!  
Take a hint, take a hint!  
T-Take a hint, take a hint!

What pert of "no" don't you get?  
So go and tell your friends that I'm not really interested  
It's about time that ypou're leavin'  
I'm gonna cout to three  
And open my eyes and you'll be gone.

One, Get your hands off my  
Two, or I'll punch you in the  
Three Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint take a hint!  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a himt, take a hint!

Get your hands off my hips  
'Fore I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint!  
T-take a hint, take a hint!

I finished with all the guys screaming for more. I think it only made things worse.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is gonna have 3 songs. As you can probably tell I don't own the show or songs.

* * *

Corey POV:

I have seen Lanes spending a lot more time around that NewMan. I mean Lenny always seems to be there when Lanes needs him.

I find that really wierd. Lanes is my best friend. I have known her since we were in kindergarden. Lanes was getting bullied and yeah he could have beat them up but that was the smart thing to do.

I went up to talk to Lanes but he gave me the cold shoulder. That was why she was always picked on.

Today Lanes was really nervous when she said she had to show us something he couldn't take anymore. I was wondering what it was.

When Lanes got here he went to the bath room and when he came outand the guys were shocked! Lanes was wearing a dress that showed them a secret I knew.

Lanes was a girl! They understood why she didn't want to show us yesterday because she would be embarrassed.

Once Lanes came out Kin, and Kon both asked for forgivness from calling her a dude. I thought it was wierd for a her to have a diary.

But Lanes did say it was full of cruddy songs. Then she changed back in her normal clothes.

I struggled to get out "S-so Lanes, ca-can we here the song monster?" she nodded and smiled with giving us the sheet music.

She started to sing :

The secret side of me,  
I never let you see!  
I keep it caged  
but I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls,  
In the closet in the halls.  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

The secret side I keep  
Hid uder lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark,  
It's teeth are razor sharp!  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart!

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me.  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!

That was the end of the song and Lanes said "Hey Core, I'm gonna rewrite some of the lyrics to the song PonPonPon. To make it sound better."

I nodded. She was so cute. Wait what? Did I just think she was cute? She took out her song book and tapped on her chin.

I had to admit it was really cute. I wonder why I'm thinking these thought? I think it may have to do with the fact Laney told us she was a girl.

But then again every time someone called her a dude it seemed like flames of anger consumed her body.

I continued to think about this then it hit me. What if she is falling for Lenny! I mean in the movies it happens all the time.

At the time practice was over Laney walked home. Or at least she was supposed to.

She walked the wrong way home. I was about to catch up with her when she met up with Lenny.

I knew it! They hugged and Laney took his hand and started to run where I assume his house was. They talked a few words I couldn't hear.

Then she ran in his house with a mad blush on her face. He smirked and ran after her. She screamed "Let me go!" He said "Never!" She screamed and said "Alright, alright I'll do it."

After about five minutes Lanes walked out with a black jacket with hot pink, neon green, neon blue, and white stars on it, with a blue cotten candy tutu with pink and white leggings, white hytops and to finish it off her hair in pigtails with white headphones with a heart on one ear and a star on the other.

She looked so cute. Why couldn't I ever get her to dress like that? I want to see her girly side! Then I saw Lenny with his own headphones that were black. Along with a dark green jacket, red jeans and black shoes.

Then Laney started to sing and look at him in a wierd way. I wish she would look at me like that.

**_Wouldn't it be so much fun?  
Just think about it skipping around with_ everyone.  
**she started to skip around him  
_**We'd change this city, go on take my**_ **hand  
**She grabbed his hand and lifted it above their heads. Then let go after her next line and she started to dance.  
**_C'mon now everybody look up at the starlight.  
_**_**Yeah it maybe too crazy maybe way to dumb,  
**__**The chances are all out there but you just need one.  
Na na nobody is ever gonna see me cry  
Cuz I'll be moving so fast all they'll see is me,  
Walking right on by  
**_

_**Pon Pon dance it through,  
don't know where I'm going to  
Why wait another day?  
Boring any other way  
Headphones set to go  
Rythm walking down the road  
Way way just can't say  
When I find it I will know.  
Pon Pon ready go!  
Busting it all out to show.  
Don don do you hear?  
Beating feeling leading clear.  
**_

_**Boy boy toy with me  
Keep on playing soon I'll leave  
Go go this I know  
Ahh you make me happy!  
Everyday Pon  
Stay calm and Pon  
Merry- go- round I'm always jumping  
Everyday Pon  
Evertime it's Pon  
But thinking back  
Oh wait I might be wrong  
**_

_**Pon Pon dance it through,  
don't know where I'm going to  
Why wait another day?  
Boring any other way  
Headphones set to go  
Rythm walking down the road  
Way way just can't say  
When I find it I will know.  
**_

_**Pon Pon Way Way Way Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon  
Way Way Pon Pon Pon Way Way Pon Way Pon Way Way  
**__**Pon Pon Way Way Way Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon  
Way Way Pon Pon Pon Way Way Pon Way Pon Way Way**_

_********__Wouldn't it be so much fun?  
Just think about it skipping around with_ everyone.  
_**We'd change this city, go on take my**_ **hand  
****_C'mon now everybody look up at the starlight.  
_**_**Yeah it maybe too crazy maybe way to dumb,  
**__**The chances are all out there but you just need one.  
Na na nobody is ever gonna see me cry  
Cuz I'll be moving so fast all they'll see is me,  
Walking right on by**_

_**Pon Pon ready go!**_  
_**Busting it all out to show.**_  
_**Gone gone, nothing more**_  
_**All your feelings into score**_  
_**Boy boy, don't you see?**_  
_**I'm just moving to the beat**_  
_**Go go this I know**_  
_**Ahh you make me happy!**_  
_**Everyday Pon**_  
_**Stay calm and Pon**_  
_**Merry- go- round I'm always jumping**_  
_**Everyday Pon**_  
_**Evertime it's Pon**_  
_**But thinking back**_  
_**Oh wait I might be wrong**_

_************__****__**Pon Pon Way Way Way Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon  
Way Way Pon Pon Pon Way Way Pon Way Pon Way Way  
**__**Pon Pon Way Way Way Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon  
Way Way Pon Pon Pon Way Way Pon Way Pon Way Way**_

_************__****__****__**Pon Pon Way Way Way Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon  
Way Way Pon Pon Pon Way Way Pon Way Pon Way Way  
**__**Pon Pon Way Way Way Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon  
Way Way Pon Pon Pon Way Way Pon Way Pon Way**______ Way_

Once she was done I heard clapping. Lenny and Lanes looked shocked. They had brought the audience of a crowd.

I was impressed. No music once so ever but they still brought out a crowd. Lanes hid behind Lenny probably from embarrassment.

The crowd was screaming "Encore! Encore!" and with that Lenny draged her back in the house.

A few minutes he was practicaly dragging her out of the house. It took a while but a few people from the crowd came and helped out.

I gasped. She had a frilly fancy dress on. Lenny was in a tux.

He started singing and I have to say he had a really good voice. Soft but still firm.:

**_O' my queen you have me as your fateful sevent alone  
We were twins torn apart when our fates should have shown  
O' my queen to sheild thee from danger's dealy call  
I will sin I will kill I will sacrifice my all._**

**_Thirteen years ago we were both born into this hell  
Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell's  
But being in our family we must play by the rules  
Even if we look the same I am destined as your tool._**

**_They can swear you their enemy  
Or curse all they want  
They can brandish their swords  
And be on the hunt  
Never fear never cry I will always be near  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears_**

**__****_O' my queen you have me as your fateful sevent alone  
We were twins torn apart when our fates should have shown  
O' my queen to sheild thee from danger's dealy call  
I will sin I will kill I will sacrifice my all._**

**__****_While running errands in a peacful town nearby  
I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes  
Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright  
I was captivated then Knowing love at first sight.  
But this love will remain locked deep inside  
For the queen gave orders "The girl must die."  
I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease  
So why my Lord do my tears fail to cease?_**

**__****__****__****_O' my queen you have me as your fateful sevent alone  
We are twins like two seeds in the seeds of maddness sown  
"O' my queen your dessert for today is brioche"  
and you smiled, and you smiled innocent without a flaw_**

**__****__****__****_People of the country were possessed with fear and rage,  
Threatening to kill the queen to move on to a new age.  
If this is what they call a retribution for her sins  
Then Gods words I will go against for the life of my twin  
"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run.  
Don't turn back. don't stop, don't talk to anyone.  
Don't you worry we look the same in every way  
No one would ever notice that you got away."_**

**__****__****__****_O' now I am the queen and you the escapee  
We are twins like two boats in the stormy, sad seas  
They say you are a lady of vice and distain  
Then I am evil as well with the same blood in my veins._**

**__****__****__****_Once upon a time in a country far away  
Where a lot of crimes were commited everyday  
My lovely sister who was thirteen years of age  
Was crowned the queen dancing on history's stage_**

Now Lanes started to sing at the same time.

**__****__****__****__****_They can swear you their enemy or curse all they want/ _****************Finally the long awaited time had come****************  
**_****__****__****__****__They can brandish their swords and be on the hunt/ _**************The deafining chimes sounded a little bit glum****************  
**_****__****__****__****__Never fear never cry I will always be near/ _**************The crowd showed not a sign a sympathy****************  
**_****__****__****__****__Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears/ _**************Grinning to the world you spoke my line on your knees**

After those lines he started singind alone again. I was sniffleing because they acted it out and it was so sad.

**__****_O' my queen you have me as your fateful sevent alone  
We were twins torn apart when our fates should have shown  
Somehow in our next life if we ever meet again  
Let us play together once more and be the best of friends._**

By the end of the song almost everyone in the crowd was crying. I know they look alike but do they have to pretend to be twins?

At that moment Lenny's dad came up and yelled out "Alright shows over!" The crowd sighed and Laney went inside along with Lenny and, his dad.


	7. Chapter 7

Corey POV:

What is going on? Why is she at his house? Is she spending the night there? have all these questions to ask her.

Should I ask her right now? Should I tell Kin and Kon? No I should ask her now and until she explains everything to me I could tell the twins.

I gulped and it took like five minutes to get to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. A few moments later I saw Laney's face shocked.

She stuttered "C-core! Wha-what are y-you doing here?" I gave her my most serious face I could manage.

It was hard I tell you! I mean she was being super cute right now! I said "That's what I wanted to ask you Laney."

Wow it was hard to call her that. I heard Lenny ask "Who's at the door sis?" Ah sis. Wait sis? SIS? Lanes looked at me hurt.

My face sofened and I asked "Lanes you okay?"She nodded and said "Core, I have to tell you something." Then before she could say anything she broke down crying.

Lenny came and yelled "What did you do?" Lanes looked at him and said "It's not his fault." She turned to me and said "Core, my mom died in a car accident. Then that's when I found out Lenny was my brother."

I looked at her in disbelief. I went for a hug. Under my arms Lanes said "Thanks Core." Then her phone ruined the moment.

She took it out and said "Hello?...Yes I'm miss Laney Penn,...We got the gig?!... Alright thank you for letting me know... Really?... When should we leave?.. Tomorrow?.. Okay good bye!"

Lanes then said "Core guess what?" I smiled and said "We got a gig?" she nodded and said "At the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk! And we get to ride all of the rides there!"

I smiled and said "That's great Lanes! Do you know what kind of songs they want us to sing?" she shrugged and replied "They said anything upbeat is fine."

She called the twins and told them the news. Then I knew that tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

_**Okay everyone let me explain why this is a short chapter and why I have not updated recently. First my older sister came to visit for the week, then my dad decided that we were going to Santa Cruz for the week and my aunt has a house there with no Wi-Fi. And I'm really sorry but I'm not home yet and it's my sister's turn to use the computer I'm using. Thanks for reading everyone. And further chapters is just random adventures.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Corey POV:

I spent the night at Lanes house. This is all still a shock to me. I wonder if we should change the relationships with the NewMans?

We woke up super early. I woke up first but when I tried to wake up my Lanes I nearly died. Let's just say I got pushed off of the top bunk.

This house is pretty big. Five guest rooms and three occupied rooms, with a bathroom attached to each of them.

Lanes and I slept in the same room with a bunk bed. So I went to the bathroom and when I came out I smelled breakfast.

I have no clue how she did that all so fast but I don't care. It's summertime.

We quickly eat and head over to my house with a slight delay from Laney saying we should check the mail.

It was good we did because it had our plane tickets, and the paperwork. The gig wasn't until FRiday and today is Teusday and we leave on Sunday.

One day to get there, another day to relax or whatever, gig prepearation, another day of whatever, then leaving day.

We called Kin an Kon so we ended up at the airport thirty minutes early but we get to choose our seats because we were here before anyone else.

Then after thirty minutes of plane fun we took off. I was going to talk to Lanes but I fekt weight on my shoulder.

Aww. My Lanes fell asleep. Ugh. Stop saying that brain! Well I might as well get comfy to so I snuggled closer. Then I fell asleep.

SKIP THE PLANE RIDE TRANSITION!

Laney POV:

I woke up to a mummbling Core. As I tried to get out of his grasp but still in his sleep he said "Bad Lanes."

I blushed at least eight shades of red. I poked him waking him up and he said with a yawn "Sup, Lanes?"

I responded "We're here."

Then we all went to the hotel. We had a choice of who to pair up with in rooms because they were both two bedrooms.

I already think you know who Kon picked. So that left me with Core. I mentelly blushed at the thought of that.

While Core was in the bathroom getting ready for the beach I was getting ready in the room. I was half way done when Core came out.

He is such an idiot sometimes. But I still love him. He said I change out here and he would ask me when I was ready.

We both blushed so hard and I screamed "Can you stop?" I second leter there is blood on the floor.

Gross. I finish changing when Core comes to. I don't want to talk to him. He passes it off like no big deal. Why? "Because it's not like we haven't seen each other like that before. Remember when we used to take bubble baths together?"

He is such an idiot when it comes to times like these.

I ignore him while we were on our way to the beach. But I couldn't stay mad at him forever and he knew that.

We hang out at the beach for a little bit until I saw a couple of drunks harrassing a couple of sixteen year olds. The drunks were no more than seventeen.

I was fourteen so I knew I stood little chance agaist these guys but I still shoud do something.

The girls reconize me from our few live TV performances because I was back in my usual attire that almost everyone mistakes my gender in.

I stand up to the guy but he grabs me by my shirt and dangles me off a cliff. One of the girls got away and as I was falling I heard Core yell "Laney!"

He jumped after me and grabbed me when I was in the water. When we came to the surface I had my eyes closed.

I heard Core say "Damn it. Laney could have gotten hurt. I can't let the one I love get hurt." I open my eyes at least two minutes after he says that.

I whisper with my eyes still closed "I love...core." Hopfully he would get the hint that I liked him. I know whenever he curses he means it.

My heart was swelling with absolute joy. Corey and the twins were still here because everyone was gone due to the storm clouds. Corey was mad that I did that.

I suggested going back to the hotel not talking to Corey because I was angry that he thought I couldn't take care of myself.

At dinner he excused himself early. We talked to the hotel manager that screwed up the room assignment. We were all supposed to get our own room.

I guess that was pretty lucky that happened because Core and I need some space between each other right now.

I talked to the twins and told them I was sorry. I would do the same with Core it's just thathe was probably asleep by now.

I went to Kin's room to talk for a bit when Core came in. Then Kin left us alone and when we were I apolagized to Core and as he was leaving thunder rumbled outside and with my reflexes I grabbed Core's shirt.

He turned aroud and when I was going to say something lightning flashed again and I said "Um.. Iv'e got important stuff to do in there."

I walked to the wardrobe and walked in. Core caught on and said "Laney if you're afaid wouldn't it be scarier all alone in there by yourself?" I said back to him "It's okay. I'm used to dong this."

Confession time: I was always home alone thanks to the mother that wouldn't care if I died. Always in my house alone. That or getting a new bruise.

Core opened it up and said a few calming words when it flashed again and I jumped into his arms. He said it was okay and that if he was with me I had no need to be afraid.

* * *

**there was so much things in this chapter that I could make fun of right now:**

**I felt wieght on my shoulder and saw Lanes fell asleep. So I shoved her off.**

**Corey you pervert!**

**I was falling off the cliff so I sang "I'm free falling to my death"**

**Corey leave me alone! I have to get to Narnia with the wardrobe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay sorry about the last chapter. i do not own the idea where i got it from and me being the forgetful idiot i am i forgot to say there was going to be a contest to see if any person/people that knew wher I got the ending of last chapter from. But people still did and shout out time!  
Thanks for your reviews and to guest named Julie :Yes I did and other guest by name of Lace: Thank you! That was a huge self- esteem boost. Enough of my blabbering I only own the idea of the story. NO characters, places they go to, or songs alright.**

* * *

It was about 9:30 when everyone got up and decided to hit the rides Laney had the idea they dress up as characters from video was Princess Zelda, Corey as Link, Kin as Mario and Kon as Luigi.

After they did that which stangly engough there was a costume shop right next door with all of these in their sizes.

Anyway Laney showed the letter to the window guy for the wristbands so they were able to go on rides.

Kin and Kon knew that Laney Penn and Corey Riffen liked each other so they planned and letting them go on by themselves.

The lines were long so that was the perfect time to leave them alone. You know to talk about them to be a couple.

I mean don't you think they would look adorable together. Corey was oblivious to the fact Laney liked him because you have to be either stupid, or no just plain stupid, not to see all the little hits she drops.

Corey was always good at hiding it so it took a little longer for the twins to figure it out but it was no matter to them.

They said "You guys should go on the double shot!" Laney was pretty excited but you could see worry in Corey's eyes.

He was about to protest when they all three left. Kin and Kon to not even God knows where and Laney in the line that was about a five minute wait.

It was finally time for them to get on and when they did Corey asked "Lanes will you hold my hand? For the ride because you know..."

She knew he had a fear of hieghts and she always tried to rid him of it. So she smiled and said "As long as you keep your amazing eyes open."

Corey mentelly blushed a deep red and phisically a light pink. He sort of knew that Laney liked him but he thought that it was friendly love.

The music started indicating the begining of the ride. Corey thought to himself "Maybe this isn't so-" and just like that he was cut from his thoughts.

How you may ask? Well if you were thinking something then got shot up 125 feet in the air at about 30- 35 miles per hour I'm sure you would be ripped out of your thoughts.

But it was over just as fast as it started. He had fun then went to see the scream image he got. And it was hilarious.

The day went on like this. And when it was close to closing they went on one of the most romantic rides there. The Sky Glider.

They sat down to see everyone below them. It was one of the best memories that they would have here.

* * *

yeah bleh bleh bleh it's short, im cout dracula bleh bleh bleh


	10. MAJOR IMPORTANT!

EVERYONE! A HUGE CRIME TO HUMANITY IS GOING TO BE MADE! CONGRESS IS BASICALLY TRYING TO RID KIDS LIKE US OF OUR IMAGINATION! HOW? SOPA WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR INTERNET. SERIOUSLY EVEYTHING LIKE THIS STORY, OR ADVENTURE TIME, REGULAR SHOW, ALL FANFICS, AND OC'S WILL BE GONE!

WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES TO STOP THIS! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21 SAY GOOD- BYE TO FANICICTION, DEVIANTART, AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOREVER! GO TO "Danny-of-TAWOG" FOR THE LINK!

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WILL SIGN THIS OR HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETION! ONLY 29,585 MORE UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!

HELP! SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A WAR! COPY AND PASTE THIS TO ALL YOUR STORIES, TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SO WE COULD GET THOSE SIGNATURES!

WE ARE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE!


End file.
